Kadesh Tiamat
Character Profile Name Kadesh Tiamat Rank Rogue Sith. Varies on timeline Affiliation Ember of Vahl Sith'ari Alias Darth Neh'vuah Age Varies; 23 Species Vahla/Sephi Hybrid Height 5'10" Weight 125 lbs. Eye Color Silvery Blue Yellow and Red (Dark Side) Hair Color Black Home Planet Vahla Lost homeworld Spouse None Children None Father Jakob Tiamat(Deceased) Mother Athaleyah Tiamat (Deceased) Siblings None Masters 1 Sith Masters Xander Starkiller Ember of Vahl Chosen Mara Kabol Apprentices None =Biography Origins Kadesh was born among the Vahla, a nomadic people who were forever in search of their lost homeworld. They were generally regarded as a naturally bright and shrewd people. All Vahla were Force-sensitive, and whether aware or not, had ties to the dark side of the Force. Most Vahla were members of the Ember of Vahl, a dark side cult that worshiped Vahl, a goddess of fire and destruction. Though not all Vahla were members, all were expected to follow the orders of a six-priest central coven believed to have been "chosen" by the goddess. To show their faith and devotion, these Chosen of Vahl would inflict scars upon themselves. The Chosen consulted with Vahl through use of Force-empowered farseeing. They also interpreted signs and portents, and made policy for the Vahla. Kadesh, however, has the benefit of longetivity due to her father, a full blooded Sephi. The Sephi were similar in appearance to Human stock, but had large, pointed ears, which are reflected on Kadesh in the form of slightly pointed ears. The Sephi were a long-lived species, with elder individuals living for more than 200 years, possibly up to 400. A Chosen of Vahl The Chosen of Vahl were the central coven of six priests who governed the dark side cult. Although individual Vahla often set off on their own, all members of the nomadic species were expected to heed the coven's demands. The priests would consult their goddess Vahl, an embodiment of the destructive power of the dark side of the Force, and use farseeing to interpret omens, and make policies for the Vahla. The priests would show their goddess their faith and devotion by scarring themselves. At a young age, Kadesh stood out from amongst all others for her farseeing abilities. Seeing this as a blessing from the Goddess Vahl, Kadesh was taken in by the Chosen of Vahl to undergo training to become one of their priestess. The Red Thread of Fate thumb|left|Adrianna Fiore Butterfly effect Shortly after turning 27 he ran into Jedi Master Adrianna Fiore and though his first instinct was to kill her, he stayed his hand. Instead he got to know her, learning of her past and in turn letting bits and pieces of his own history slip. Soon the two began spending a lot of time with one another. The two would take their relationship further to the next level as they became more intimate. But Adrianna soon left him without a word, and keeping from him the birth of his 4th child, his son Coren. A faithful meeting on Dromund Kaas Sith'ari Prophesy A vision of the coming of the Sith'ari was finally fully revealed to the young Chosen of Vahl. The Sith'ari was prophesied a perfect being, free of all restrictions—the ultimate Sith. The Sith'ari would rise to power to lead the Sith and, according to the legend, destroy them—yet, through their destruction, make them stronger than ever. A lifelong Quest Darth Neh'vuah =Abilities= Force Abilities The Oracle Swords-woman =Weapons= Category:Character Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Seer